Conventionally, a camera is normally equipped with one lens. A wide-angle lens has a visual angle between 64- to 76-degree, whereas an extra-wide-angle lens has a visual angle between 84- to 110-degree. As the advancement of optical lens and chip technology, normal camera modules with conventional visual system cannot meet consumers' demands. Nowadays, wide-angle imaging has a distinctive characteristic of ultra visual field and thus become a hot issue and gets a great deal of attention in contemporary visual studies.
Now a surrounding 360-degree panoramic image centering around a photographing point made of a plurality of photographed image performs a step of combining the plurality of the photographed image to generate a surrounding 360-degree or more panoramic image centering around the photographing point with the aids of software or apps. Recently, with the development of optical imaging technology, more and more portable devices, such as camera devices have become increasingly popular for users and traditional camera devices with panoramic photographing capability composed of multi-lenses are bulky and heavy and can hardly be miniaturized. Further, the limited space on camera devices can affect the way in which these images are displayed to a user, which can impact the ability of a user to view and/or locate images such as panoramic images. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved camera module to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the conventional camera module.
Conventionally, a panoramic camera device is equipped with two or three impendent lenses, each of which photographs image data between 120-degree visual angle thereof. Also, image data obtained by photographing the plurality number of times are combined to generate a 360-degree panoramic image data (annular image data). Further, the two or three impendent lenses and camera elements are assembled before they are combined into a 36-degree panoramic camera module, which is bulky and heavy and can hardly be portable. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved camera module to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the conventional camera module.